


you do make me hard (but she makes me weak)

by subtlyhaught



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, also unhealthy coping, mentions of ben/mal too, mmm mal is only really mentioned, theres some sexy stuff that is mentioned but nothing happens, yes i wrote another audrevie fic oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: She sighed, euphoric. “Marry me,”Audrey laughed. “You’re drunk.”





	you do make me hard (but she makes me weak)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from be my mistake by the 1975, and the song that evie sits out is i couldn't be more in love, also by the 1975 :') i'd totally recommend both they remind me of mal/evie/audrey. also!! i *am* working on some malvie stuff at the moment too but ive had a lot of feelings about angsty audrey and evie because unrequited love and all that. in any case !! enjoy !! its 4am and i haven't read this over im so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Consistently being second best in the eyes of the love of your life really had a way of taking its toll on your heart.

For Evie, this more often than not resulted in loud music, rowdy people, and a drink in hand.

Tonight was no different. Evie found herself at one of Chad’s summer night bashes, nursing a red solo cup with some terrible mix of peach schnapps and vodka and fruit juice. It tasted terrible, but the blue haired girl was 12 shots of tequila in, and if she was being honest, she couldn’t really feel her tongue anymore. Or her nose. Or her left pinky. 

She had been dancing with some blonde girl she _ definitely _ knew but was far too drunk to recognize, but slipped away from the crowd when the song that was booming through Chad’s (ridiculously expensive) speakers slowed it’s pace. It was something smooth and emotional and Evie was gone by the time the first round of _ what about these feelings I’ve got _hit the crowd. 

She snuck away to some stone bench in a secluded corner - vaguely recalling hitting her knee on it some nights go, in a horrifyingly similar state to the one she was in in the current moment - and settled down, ready to throw herself a pity party for all 3 minutes and 52 seconds that the stupidly enchanting melody would play for. 

And that’s how Audrey found her - sad, drunk, and alone. 

The brunette was stumbling a little as she fell into Evie’s line of sight, hanging off Chad and laughing as he pulled a face at her, before he hiccupped mid pout, causing Audrey to laugh even harder. Evie watched with half lidded eyes as the brunette mussed Chad’s hair, before shoving him away with a giggle and an eye roll. He blew a raspberry at her, before disappearing from view, leaving Audrey alone.

Her eyes slid through the crowd, awake and attentive and searching, and then they snagged on Evie’s - which were, unfortunately for her, red rimmed and blurry.

It didn’t really alarm her in any way when Audrey started in her direction at a brisk pace - they were close. _ Really _close, actually. Close in the way that two broken hearts are when they find each other on hazy nights, during loud celebrations after your true loves choose each other over the two of you. Close in the sense that Audrey was to blame for the rushed application of foundation across Evie’s naval, and back, and collarbones, and neck, and breasts - hiding dark purple love bites and bright red nail marks. Close enough that Audrey knew every one of Evie’s deep, dark secrets, revealed through raspy whispers at 3am over mint chip ice cream and through a rush of hot tears. 

But maybe close was relative.

Evie didn’t register when Audrey had actually arrived in front of her - she was finding it hard to focus her vision for more than two seconds at a time as it was - but then all she saw was _ pinkpinkpink _ and _ brownbrownbrown _and-- 

Evie giggled.

“There are two of you, Auds.” another giggle, interrupted by a hiccup. “When did- _ oh my god, _ Audrey, do you have a _ clone?” _

Audrey smiled - Evie could tell as much, and she smiled back, proud of herself. The brunettes hands found Evie’s bare thighs, warm and familiar and gentle, and she tapped her fingers lightly. “You’re crashing at my place tonight.”

Evie pouted - fully pouted, jutted out her bottom lip and everything. Her hands found Audrey’s arms easily, familiar with their shape and feel. “Is tonight code for right now?”

“Yep,” the princess hummed, booping Evie’s nose with her index finger as she said it. She moved to stand, having been crouched in front of the blue haired girl, when she was immediately pulled back down. She fell back onto her heels, eyebrows falling low over her eyes in a very bored, _really, Evie?_ look as she made eye contact with Evie once more. The taller girl had her hands balled in Audreys dress, expression both apologetic and fixed, some sort of determination lost among the brown hues.

_ “Evie,” _Audrey warned, this not being her first rodeo.

_ “Audrey,” _ Evie mimicked, though it came out a bit more slurred then she intended, “I’m _ fine, _I’m only, like, five shots in, I swear,”

The disbelief on Audrey’s face was almost comical. She took the red solo cup from Evies grasp, who let it go without much protest, and jostled it a bit as though it was the only argument she needed - which it probably was. Evie frowned. Audrey sighed.

“C’mon, Eves,” the brunette started, trailing her hands up and down Evies thighs. “You’re smashed. It would make me feel a lot better knowing you’re safe in my bed, rather than out here on the verge of getting alcohol poisoning.”

Evie frowned some more, hazy eyes languidly tracing the slopes of Audreys face as she tried to think of a response other than just Audrey’s name.

“I don’t wanna.”

It was a start.

Audrey smiled - or, at least, Evie thought she did, she really couldn’t tell. “Okay, how about a compromise?” 

Evie furrowed her eyebrows. “Mmm?”

“Every time you cooperate with me, I’ll give you a kiss, how does that sound?”

“I don’t think that’s really a compromise.”

“Maybe not, but it’s a deal.”

She couldn’t argue with that. Nor did she really want to, seeing as saying _ compromise _pretty well used up the last working braincells she had. So Evie just nodded, not exactly sure what she had agreed to, or how Audrey was planning on getting her back to her dorm, but happy nevertheless when pink lips found her own.

The route to Audrey’s was confusing and hazy. Evie could vaguely recall hands on her hips, a sleek black limo, and maybe, _ just maybe, _something she barely made out as Chad’s hair, but the rest of it was a blur, and she figured Audrey must be magic.

Things started processing a bit better once Evie had sunk into Audrey’s plush pink duvet and closed her eyes. She hadn’t had a drink in over an hour now, and she was slowly starting to sober up - not a lot, but enough to be able to feel her lips and left pinky again. Her nose, not so much, but it was a win in her book.

There was a dip in the mattress, and something cold touched Evie’s face, causing her to scrunch her nose and turn her face away from the offending sensation. The action was followed by Audrey’s laugh, which prompted Evie to crack an eye open and peek in her direction.

The brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed, adoring look in her eyes and makeup wipe brandished in her hand, bottom lip snagged between her teeth to keep herself from laughing.

A beat passed.

“That’s cold,” Evie commented, looking affronted.

Audrey only laughed. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning if you don’t let me take off your makeup,”

“Jokes on you, I’m gonna hate myself in the morning either way.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, balling the wipe in her hand and shuffling a smidge closer to the taller girl. She let her hair fall into Evie’s face, tickling her nose as she leaned over her, endeared expression meeting grumpy chocolate eyes. “Remember our deal?” was husked against red lips.

Evie let Audrey take off her makeup.

Evie let Audrey do a lot of things, actually. 

It may have taken a bit more convincing to get Evie to sit up enough so that Audrey could unzip her dress, and even more convincing to get her to even remotely help shimmy her out of it (Audrey still ended up doing most of the work - Evie had, at this point, reduced herself to a couple arms flails before calling it a day) but she did it. The second the blue haired girl was stripped of her gorgeous-but-terribly-uncomfortable attire, she was pouting and begging Audrey for her cheer hoodie. Audrey had laughed at her, gone; _ “Why? This is nothing I haven’t seen before,” _ before Evie mumbled something about candy apples and Audrey’s last name and _ it’s just cozy, Auds _that Audrey didn’t really completely understand, but she accepted defeat either way and dug out the garment of choice.

It was a light blue, with a white hood and white and gold stripes around the wrists and along the bottom. _ Auradon Cheer _was embroidered over the left breast, and on the back and the right sleeve was Audrey’s last name and her number - which confused Evie a little, since cheerleading uniforms didn’t have numbers, but she never asked. It smelled like cinnamon and jasmine and Audrey’s body wash and it was cozy beyond belief. As a bonus, it made Evie feel safe, though maybe that was a little much.

Evie knew Audrey was watching when she sank back into her duvet. She didn’t care either - usually she’d remark something flirty or teasing, but in her state, she was more than okay with letting this moment go. She felt a gentle hand on her ankle, and she pried her eyes open just enough to see Audrey unzipping her shoes and sliding them off. Evie had forgotten all about them, and the instant relief she felt after the heels had been set aside was, arguably, the best sensation in the world.

She sighed, euphoric. “Marry me,”

Audrey laughed. “You’re drunk,”

“No,” Evie protested, though the effects of the alcohol was still very present in the lilt of her voice. “I’m serious Auds. Let’s get hitched.”

Audrey nodded, pretending to entertain the idea as she pulled off her own pink dress Evie had barely registered she was wearing (read: she thought Audrey looked hot, but she always did, so). She was slipping into an oversized shirt for bed when Evie’s voice dipped from drunk slurred to sleepy slurred.

_ “I’m _ pretty, _ you’re _pretty, we’d have the nicest castle, and the softest beds, and-” Evie yawned as Audrey turned off the lights, before the brunette wiggled her duvet from under Evie and crawled into bed. “And your colour palette and my colour palette compliment each other, and we’d have the best clothes, and did I mention that you’re pretty? And we could have a beach wedding, or, or, I know you like flowers, we could have it in Sherwood Forest. Oh! And then we could move up north, and buy a plot of land, and… Mmm…”

Evie fell asleep.

Audrey rolled her eyes, kissed her shoulder, and pulled the blankets up over the two of them, thinking Mal must be _ really fucking dense _to choose Ben over a princess, a beach wedding, and a castle north of Sherwood Forest.

  


**Author's Note:**

> on instagram as @ eviesgrimhilde and tumblr as @ i-said-oops
> 
> also im a little rusty at writing these two im so sorry


End file.
